Daughter of The Sun
by 22ablanchard
Summary: A legend that has been known for centries is finally revealed, but she is in danger from dragon hunters. Her father calls upon Hiccup to protect her, and make sure she survives and finishes her task to join her father in the cosmos. Will Vesta, the Daughter of The Sun, join her father, or will she die at the hands of evil and never join her father?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is kind of based off of the you tube series I watched called "Daughter of The Moon" it has a little of that, it takes place in Dragon's Edge, the name was my idea, so it's kind of a little bit of this, little bit of that, but it's actually a really good story, and my favorite. Hope you like it. please review!**

Some say it was a comet, some say it was an asteroid that hit the family's home. Ever since that fateful night, hundreds of years ago, Vesta had been afraid of herself, of her powers. She could shoot forth beams of fiery light, fly, and even turn into a flame mare dragon. She ran away from the island she once called home, away from the memories that shattered her heart, away from the place her parents died. She flew to a place where man didn't exist, a place where man could not inhabit. A place where she could be alone. A place where she can not risk the lives of others. A place where she could be free. A place of fire and lava.

Nothing bothered her, even the flames lapping at her skin did not hurt. Instead, they felt like a warm blanket surrounding her, protecting her. Then there was a voice. "Vesta." it said. "What? Where are you?" Vesta cried. "My dear, sweet daughter, Vesta, I am your father." the voice said. "No, you're not. My father is dead." Vesta cried. "No, your fake father is dead. I gave you to your family after I gave you your powers. I am the sun, your father." the voice said. "How can the sun be my father?" I asked. "I can not tell, for there is so little time I have with you.(In other words, I have no idea) Listen, if you wish to join me, you must finish a task." her father said. "What is the task?" I demanded. "I can not tell, but you will know when you have completed it. Now, before I have no time left, I have a gift for you." he said. A droplet of fire came down, hit the earth, and where it hit, a flame-colored flower grew. "This is your life source. Do not let anything happen to it. If it dies, you die, but you will not be able to join me. Now I must go, for I have no time left. Goodbye, my sweet Vesta. I hope you succeed." her father said before leaving. "No! Please! Tell me the task, father! Please!" Vesta cried. She dropped to her knees, crying for her father. And that is how it started.


	2. My Protector is A Stupid Mortal

I flew over the dark, dense forest, my brown hair whipping in the wind. My flame-colored eyes scanned the area below, looking for any danger. I became satisfied that there was no danger, and landed in my camp. I sat against a boulder, and hummed a song that I made up:

 _Here I am, this me_

 _I come to this world so wild and free_

 _Here I am, so wild and strong_

 _right here in the place where I belong_

 _It's a new world, it's a new start_

 _it's alive with the beating of a young heart_

 _It's a new day, in a new land_

 _and it's waiting for me_

 _here I am_

 _(By the way, this song is from the movie Spirit)_

I hummed the song until I fell asleep, and had the strangest dream. _My father apeared to me in a physical form.(Yes, he could that)He had warm, brown eyes, filled with care and pity. He wore robes of fire fabric mended with gold. He had chocolate-brown hair and a goatee. Kind of handsome, actually. "My sweet Vesta, I bring news of the future. You will be found, but this particular young man does not hurt, or seek power. Especially when he knows of you. When he finds you, he will seek to protect you with his life, not with love, but with friendship and responsibility. I have called upon him so that may protect you, and so that you do not accidentally kill yourself." he said with a slight chuckle. "I can take care of myself, thank you. I don't need anyone looking after me." I said. "Oh, but you will need help in the future if you are to succeed and live. You must trust others, my child, if you wish to join me." my father insisted. "Okay, fine. Who is this man?" I can not tell, for I do not know his name, or his whereabouts. But you must trust him, and his friends, if you wish to succeed. Farewell, for now, my child, and good luck." he said. "Goodbye, father."_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I had the weirdest dream, for it seemed like a vision. A girl about my age, with a dress of fire, appeared. She had a chiseled face, with warm, fire-colored eyes, and wavy dark brown hair. "Who are you?" I asked. "You do not know? That's a first." she said. "I call upon you to help me, for there is no one I can trust but you." she said. "Why are you here?" I said. "I am in terrible trouble, for more and more people seek me out, and try to take my power, my life source." she explained. "I need your help, if I am to survive. You can find me in a land of peace, and luscious greenery. I cannot promise I will be there, for I must take back my powers in a place where man cannot go, but dragons can. Farewell, and good luck."


	3. The Daughter of The Sun is Real!

I woke up to find Fishlegs yelling my name. "Hiccup! Finally. Follow me! Quick!" "What is it, Fishlegs?" I asked, barely awake. "Come on! I found something quite extraordinary!" he said. "Okay, what is it?" I asked. He led me to the clubhouse, where he was experimenting on the Dragon Eye. I walked in, and my mouth dropped.

The Dragon Eye was producing 4 pictures. One showed a flightmare dragon, except it was more fire-like. Another showed a girl producing beams of fire. A third showed a girl flying above a fire-covered island. The last showed a beautiful flower, that probably glowed in real life. "What is this?" I asked, bewildered. "Are you serious? You don't know about the myth of the daughter of the sun?" Fishlegs asked, shocked. When I shook my head, he explained, "The daughter of the sun was a mortal, until a comet struck her house, and killed everyone, except her. It entered her, and gave her powers. Legend has it, she could turn into a flame mare, fly, and shoot fire." Fishlegs explained, incredulous. "When people found out what she could do, they tried to capture her, and take her powers. Especially dragon hunters." he said. "What does the flower have to do with anything?" I asked, pointing at the flower symbol. "The flower of the sun is her life source. If anything happens to it, she dies. But as long as that flower lives, she lives. So she's pretty much immortal." Fishlegs explained. "So what's her name?" I asked. "Vesta." he said. "And how did you get this from the Dragon Eye?" "I don't know. I just put it down to take a break, and when I came back, this happened." he explained. "Is she real, or this just a story?" I asked. "No one knows, but there was a man who claimed he saw her." Fishlegs answered. "Where?" I asked, curious. "At an island that was covered with greenery and lakes. It was a beautiful place." he said. "I think it's not far from here." Fishlegs said. "Can we go?" I asked. "Why? It's not like we'll find anything, but okay." he said. "Okay, we leave tomorrow." I said, running to my hut to get supplies. This was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vesta's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I flew over the ocean, looking for any ships. I was in dragon form, if someone saw me, they would think I was a monstrous nightmare. I landed in my camp and sat down, thinking about the vision my father sent me. A man is supposed to find me, and protect me from harm. Although I don't see why, for I can take care of myself, and what if he turns on me? I definitely would not trust anyone after that. I got up. I decided to take a walk and clear my mind.

I headed for my favorite spot, a place with a waterfall and a pool of crystal-clear water at the bottom. Mist arose and clashed with the light, making a beautiful rainbow. Whenever I come here I feel at peace. I went down to the pool and stared at the shimmering water, and saw three fish swimming together. _I wish I could be normal. I would have a real mother and father and maybe even siblings._ I thought. Then there was a rustle of bushes and I whirled around. But it was just a harmless little terrible terror dragon. They were pretty cute, actually. Just little old things that like to be fed and pet. It bounded over to me. "Hey Littlewing." I greeted. I picked him up, and he started to purr. I scratched him behind the horn, a very itchy place for dragons. Trust me, I know firsthand.

I stayed there until nightfall, and headed back for camp. When we got there, I put Littlewing down, and turned into a flame mare. I launched into the air, and soared over the island to start my nightly patrol. When I had rounded the island and made sure there were no trespassers, I headed back for camp. I landed, and turned back into human. I went over to my little hut, and got in bed, thinking I was safe for the night. Boy was I wrong.


	4. I'm Captured by A Stupid Mortal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still couldn't believe she was real. After an entire day of watching the campsite, he had witnessed the daughter of the sun for himself. "I told you she was real!" I whispered to Fishlegs. "I don't believe it! She IS real!" Astrid cried, shocked. "So are we going to capture her, or what?" asked Snotlout. "No, Snotlout, we're not capturing her." I said. "Good, 'cause if we did, she would just fire us to oblivion." said Ruffnut. "She wouldn't do that, Ruffnut." I said. I thought about the dream I had one night ago. Supposedly, I was supposed to protect a girl who I'm pretty sure is the daughter of the sun. "Oh. Why aren't we capturing her again?" asked Ruffnut. "Ruffnut, quiet! She could hear us!" Astrid hissed. "Oh. My bad!" Ruffnut apologized. "Okay, just stop talking." Astrid said. Then I noticed that the light inside the hut was still on. "Hey, guys, is she still in there?" I asked. Then there was a soft laugh from behind us. "She's right behind us, isn't she?" I said. We turned, and sure enough, a girl about my age was right behind us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vesta's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could not believe I had let intruders get so close! "You are not welcome here." I said. I turned into a flame mare and roared. "Toothless!" one yelled. I blew flames at the trespassers. Then out of nowhere, five dragons burst out into the open, and came charging. I launched into the air, hoping to attack from above, but a night fury beat me to it. It blasted me, but I easily deflected it with another blow. I turned and flew away, knowing I couldn't fight them off. Another dragon cut me off, I turned, and there was another. I was surrounded. I felt hopeless and scared, feeling I would die and never join my father in the cosmos. Then an idea popped into mind. I turned back into human, and dropped to the ground, heading for the trees. The night fury followed, but no one else did. Before I hit the trees, I started flying again, and darted into the trees. I darted left and right, up and down, avoiding collision with the trees. I looked back, and the night fury was slowing down. I smiled, and looked forward. Then I miscalculated a dodge, and hit a tree, then another, hit the forest floor, and passed out cold.

I woke up in a pen large enough for a dragon. My head pounded. I rubbed my temples and looked around. I was in a very large barn, but it was empty. I recalled what I had last seen; six dragons, each with a rider. I had tried to escape through the trees, but instead I had collided with one and passed out. Now I was here, imprisoned. I stood up, and turned into dragon. I blasted the posts, but they would not crumble. I turned back into human and sat down. I hugged my knees and started to cry, thinking I would never escape. Then I heard footsteps. I looked up to see three people. One was a man that was sort of beefy with blond hair. Another was a girl with sandy blond hair, with a turquoise top and a brown leather skirt. The third was a man about my age with a mop of brown hair, and wore brown leather shirt and pants. But the most intriguing thing was that he only had one leg. A night fury followed close behind, probably the same one from last night. I scooted back, fear racing through my mind. "Wh-who are you? Where am I?" I demanded, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you. I'm Fishlegs. This is Astrid and Hiccup." the one called Fishlegs introduced. "Why am I here?" I asked, trembling. "We just want to ask you a few questions, that's all." said Hiccup. "I'm not telling you anything. Now let me go." I demanded. "Sorry, can't." hissed Astrid. "Please, I'll most likely die if you do not let me out." I pleaded. "How? Isn't your flower in some sort of flame island?" said Fishlegs. "If you know so much about me, why do you need me?" I hissed. The night fury growled. "Easy, bud. it's okay." Hiccup soothed. "Now, how are you in danger? Your flower is out of reach." Fishlegs asked. "You might not be able to get to it, but dragons can. They are immune to fire, remember?" I growled. "Oh. Right." Fishlegs said, embarrassed. "Now, let me go, please." I begged. "No." said Astrid. "Gah!" I surrendered. I turned into a flame mare and blew fire at the posts, not caring if I hit anyone. They dove for cover. I stopped. The night fury roared at me. I roared back, and spewed flames. I had to get out of here, no matter what it took. "Stop!" Hiccup yelled. I stopped and stared at the night fury. He returned the stare. I looked back at Hiccup with fury in my eyes.I roared at him. "That's enough!" he yelled at me. _You cannot tell me what to do, mortal._ I said. Hiccup stumbled. "Was that…?" he stammered. _Yes, it is me, foolish boy. You will not hold me for long. And when I get out, I don't care_ what _my father says, I will blast you into oblivion!_ I yelled. Well, not exactly yelled, it was like the sound was coming off the walls, so my dragon lips were not moving. That, would be weird. "What does she mean, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, trembling. "Tell you later. Okay, you guys get out of here and let us have a little chat." Hiccup said. The two walked out. "Now, can you please turn back into a human?" Hiccup asked. _No._ "Okay then. Let's start from the beginning. How did you get your powers?" he asked. _I'm not telling you anything, unless you let me go, stupid mortal._ I hissed. "Not happening." Hiccup said. _Then I shall not tell you anything._ I retorted. "How about my dream? Can you explain that?" asked Hiccup. _That was not me who sent you that dream, it was my father._ I explained. "So how do know about the dream if you didn't cause it?" he asked. I sighed. _Are you really that stupid? Fine. My father visited me in my dreams to warn me about you, saying that you were supposed to protect me, not capture me!_ I hissed. Then I realized something. _Why am telling you this?_ Hiccup smiled. "Gotcha." he smirked. I sighed and turned back into my regular self. "You win. Now LET ME OUT!" I screamed. "Not. Gonna. Happen." Hiccup smirked. Tears reached their brim and started to fall. "I just want to be with my father." I whispered. I rubbed my shoulders and cried. "Please, just let me out." I begged. "I'm sorry, I ca-" Then there was a searing pain in my head. "Ah!" I cried in agony. I fell to the ground, clutching my head. "What the…?" Hiccup undid the lock and ran to my side. "Guys!" Hiccup called. My hearing was faint through the searing pain in my head.


	5. I'm A Dragon Forever Yippee!

I saw my island of flames being raided by at least two dozen ships. Twelve men walked toward my life source wearing armour of some sort. But something troubled me. They weren't catching on fire! I opened my eyes to see everyone staring down at me. "I have to go, now! I'll die if I don't!" I yelled. They made way for me and I ran out, launched into the air, and flew toward my flame island.

If I had gotten there later, I would have died. I flew over to the group of men, and gasped. They weren't dead, and they were pulling out my flower! I turned into a flame mare and blasted them. "I knew it would work! GET THAT DRAGON!" a man yelled, obviously the leader. _What did he mean by 'he knew it would work?'_ I thought. I blew flames in his direction, then everyone else. All of them were out cold, except the leader, who had run off. I swooped down and grabbed the unconscious men, and threw them into the ocean. As I was flying back toward my island, thinking I'd better leave while I was out, and I saw what the man had meant, or rather _felt._ Grappling hooks came from all sides of me. I dove to avoid them, and succeeded. Then came the nets. I went up, and felt something hit my tail. My vision turned fuzzy, and I went down. I turned into a human, and started to fly again, my vision clear once more. "What? How is that possible?" I heard , someone yell. Then I felt a sting in my leg, and looked down at it. An arrow was sticking out of my leg, and my vision turned fuzzy again as I went spiraling toward the sea. A net came out of nowhere, and covered me as I hit the water. The last thing I saw before passing out, was a man swimming down and untying the net.

My father visited me in a vision. "Hello, my daughter." he greeted. I hugged him. "Father, am I dead? Have I failed you?" I asked. He chuckled. "No, you are not deceased, my sweet. Thanks to that man who rescued you. Speaking of which…" he waved his hand, and an image appeared, showing a battle between dragons and men in ships. I recognized the scene instantly. "Is that what is going on right now?" I asked my father. "Yes." he said. "Is the boy the one who shall 'protect' me?" I asked. Father nodded. "What do you think of him?" he asked. "What do I think? He is nosey, and bossy, and...you get the point." I said. He chuckled, and said, "If it weren't for that bossy mortal, you would be dead." Father pointed out. "Just because he saved me, doesn't mean I have to like him." I grumbled. "Well, like him or not, he is the one who will protect you." he chuckled. "Fine. But the others I am not so sure about." I said. "I understand, but you must learn to trust , for now, my child. And good luck!"

My leg was throbbing. I tried opening my eyes, and only succeeded in squinting them, so I tried again. This time, I succeeded. I saw Hiccup beside me. "Welcome back." he said. "What happened?" I asked groggily. "Let's see, you got shot in the leg, got captured in a net, almost drowned, passed out, shall I go on?" he teased. "No." I tried sitting up, and got dizzy. "Hold on, your leg isn't healed yet." he soothed, and tried putting me back down. "I don't need your help." I grimaced as the pain went away. When it cleared, I stood up, but pain shot through my bad leg, and I went back down. "See?" Hiccup said. "I'm fine." I said. I concentrated, and soon my leg was feeling a bit better, and I was able to stand. "See? I can take care of myself." I said stubbornly. I took a step, and went back down, pain searing through my leg. "Or not." I grimaced. Hiccup chuckled, and helped be back to the bed. For the first time I noticed the night fury in the corner. "Am I going to be like this forever?" I complained. "Well, the arrow did do a lot of damage to your leg, but it'll heal...eventually." he said. "Uuuuuuugggggh!" I moaned. Then an Idea popped into mind. "Stand back." I ordered. I turned into a flame mare and tensed my bad leg. It didn't hurt. _Finally._ I said. "How's your leg?" Hiccup asked. _It's fine. I'll have to stay in this form though, until my leg heals._ I said. "How is your leg not hurting in this form?" Hiccup asked. _Actually, I have no idea._ I said. I sighed. _You may as well ask your questions, for I have nothing else to do. And, you saved my life. I thank you for that._ I said. "Okay, so let's start from the beginning, were you always immortal?" Hiccup asked. _Yes and no. Before my father gave me to my human parents, he gave me my powers and locked them inside me, until that day._ I sighed, remembering my adoptive parents. _After the comet struck, my powers were released. But I am not actually immortal. As long as the plant lives, I live. But I_ can _be killed in combat._ I looked at Hiccup. _Which is why I need you._ "I get that. But why are you relying on the flower to live?" He asked. _Because if I want to join my father in the cosmos, I must complete a task._ "What is it?" Hiccup asked. _I do not know. But I will know when it is finished, and I may join my father._ I explained. "So your dad is actually the sun, you're not actually immortal, and you need to complete a task to join your father. How much did we get right?" he asked. _Almost none. The only part you got right was the flame island and the flower._ I giggled. "I think that's as much as I can handle. I'll come back in a little bit, so you can rest." Hiccup said. _Thank you._ I said, and fell asleep.


	6. I Dance For My Powers

As the months went by, my powers grew weak. But this was normal. Except my leg still hasn't healed. As winter came, I grew weary. How was I supposed to reclaim my powers now? I turned into a human, something I hadn't done in months. I tried moving my injured leg, and regretted it. I winced. I tried flying, and, thankfully, I arose off the ground. I thought about leaving, going to my island where Hiccup had found me, and practicing my powers there, where I couldn't accidently hit anyone. As I headed for the door of my hut they had made me a few months ago, I thought about telling them where I was going. _No, Hiccup would want to follow me._ I thought. I opened the door, and flew toward my island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey,Vesta, you in there?" I called. No answer. "Vesta?" I walked in, but she wasn't there. "Where are you?" I puzzled. I went over to Astrid's hut, and asked her if she's seen her. "No, I haven't seen her." She answered. "Where is she?" I grumbled. A few hours later, I still haven't found her. "Did anyone find her?" asked Snotlout. "Well, she's not in her hut, the stables, the arena, or just about anywhere! So where could she be?" I grumbled. Then the answer hit me like a punch in the gut. I face palmed myself. "Of coarse! She's at the island where we first saw her! How could I have been so blind?" I mounted Toothless, and we flew to the island, fearing the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vesta's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blasted a nearby boulder to bits. After wearing myself out, I sat down and petted Littlewing, who had joined me awhile ago. I mumbled the song I had made up:

 _Here I am, this is me_

 _I come to this world so wild and free_

 _Here I am, so wild and strong_

 _Right here in the place where I belong_

 _It's a new world, it's a new start,_

 _It's alive with the beating of young heart_

 _It's a new day, in a new land, and it's waiting for me,_

 _Here I am_

I was so lost in thought, I didn't here Hiccup walk over with Toothless. "Nice song." He said, making me jump. "Sorry. Why did you run off?" He asked. "I needed to see how weak my powers were, and they're almost dead." I explained. "Dead?" He asked. "I didn't tell you this, but once a year, my powers go out, and I have to reclaim them, in order to protect the flower." I explained. "I'll have to do it tomorrow, so you can't come." "Why not?" He asked. "Because I have to do it where the flower is." I answered. "Oh. But I can just fly above the island and watch." He insisted. "Fine, you can come." I surrendered. He can be SO stubborn sometimes. "Race you back to the Edge!" Hiccup yelled, getting on Toothless. "Okay. Prepare to be beaten!" I laughed, and took off.

The next day, I woke up to Hiccup knocking on the door. "You ready?"he asked. "Yeah, be there in a sec!" I called, getting dressed. I stepped out, and Hiccup gasped, "Vesta, your hair…" "Oh, yeah, I know. It's normal." I assured. "Why is it black?" He asked. "Honestly, I don't know. It's just always done that." I said. "Oh! Since I don't have my powers I can't fly." I remembered that every year I had to spend the night at the island, so I could reclaim my powers. "That's okay, you can ride with me." Hiccup offered. "Really?" I said. "Well how else would you get there?" He teased. "Yeah." I agreed. I climbed on Toothless, and we launched into the air, and I screamed. "What's wrong?" Hiccup called over the wind. "I've never actually ridden a dragon." I said. "So you're scared?" he teased. "Kind of." I admitted. Toothless made a sound that sounded like a laugh. "Oh, stop it, Toothless." Hiccup said.

When we got to the flame-covered island, Hiccup asked, "So where do I put you down?" "Just drop me off at the beach." I said. We went down, and I got off Toothless. Note to self, NEVER ride a dragon again. When I touched the ground, my leg felt better, and I was able to walk. "You okay?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, my leg's a lot better." I said. "You want us to wait for you?" He asked. "No, I'm okay." I assured. "Toothless, we're waiting." Hiccup said, and they launched into the air, above the island.

I walked to the center of the island, where my flower was. I got there, and mumbled, "Let's get this over with." I raised my arms, and a bowl of flames surrounded me. I didn't run, I didn't scream, I didn't panic, I just stood in the flames, and slowly went up. A staff appeared in my hand, and it started.

I did the dance I always did to reclaim my powers. I can't quite describe it, but when I was done, the staff disappeared, and I felt my powers seep back into me. I tried to fly, and I arose off the ground. I shot upward, startling Hiccup and Toothless. "Don't do that again." Hiccup asked. "Okay. Race you back to the Edge!" I challenged, and shot toward the Edge. I looked back, and they were way behind. I was gonna win.


	7. I Meet Two Ugly Dragon Hunters!

I blasted a nearby boulder, turning it to ashes. "So, how long have you had these powers?" Hiccup asked. I was practicing my powers at the island where I first stayed, and Hiccup and Astrid came along."500, 600 years? I lost count." I answered. I blasted another boulder. "Haha. Seriously, how long?" He said. "I am being serious." I insisted. "You have to kidding! You only look about 16!" Astrid cried. "Immortality does that to you. You may look about 15 years old, and you may be 3,000 years old. I stopped aging at about...18, I think." I said. "You should see my dad, he looks about 30, but he's actually about 1,000 years old." "How can he look about 30? Isn't he the sun?" Hiccup asked. "Yes, but he has a physical form." I explained. "Okay, that's weird." Astrid said. "Maybe you'll meet him, although it's highly unlikely." I said, and blasted another boulder.

We stayed until dusk, and I sat down to take a break, and looked at my injured leg. "I wish my stupid leg would heal. It takes a lot of energy to float all day." I grumbled, just loud enough for them to hear. "We should probably head back, it's getting late." Hiccup suggested. "Yeah, let's get back." Astrid agreed. "I'm gonna stay here a bit longer." I said. "Okay, just come back in a few hours." Hiccup said. "Got it." Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons, and took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we came near the Edge, I saw at least a dozen ships. "Is that…?" Astrid stuttered. "Yep, it's Dagger." I confirmed. We flew in closer, and we almost got shot down. "I'm sorry, is he with Riccar?" Astrid cried. "Looks like it. But how?" I puzzled. We dodged a net, and Toothless blasted a ship, sending men overboard. "Hiccup! So nice of you to join us, brother! Now, TAKE OUT THAT NIGHT FURY!" I heard someone yell, probably Dagger. I followed the sound of his voice to his ship, and blasted it. "Hand over the girl, Hiccup Haddock, and we'll leave." I heard Riccar say. He stepped forward, and looked just like when I last saw him. He was bald, with hard, ice blue eyes. He had armour made of green leather, and shoulder pads made of bone, and two jagged swords in his hands. "What do mean?" I asked. "We know you have the daughter of the sun. Hand her over, and we might let you live." Dagger said. He was beside Riccar, with orange hair, cold, green eyes, armour made of gronkel iron, with the head of a skrill melted to the chest plate, and scars and tattoos all over his body. "Why do you want her?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to use her power to destroy every stupid dragon, starting with your precious night fury." Riccar said. He drew his swords, and charged. Toothless launched into the air. I flew over to Astrid, and she yelled, "Hiccup, go warn Vesta, tell her to get as far away from here as possible!" "No! I'm not leaving you!" I screamed. "You have to tell Vesta! She cannot come here, or they'll capture her!" She screamed. I dodged a volley of arrows. "I'm still not leaving you!" I yelled. "Do it for Vesta!" Astrid yelled. "Nets!" I warned. We darted out of the net's path.

The war went on for hours, until Astrid was shot down. "Hiccup!" She yelled. "Astrid!" I urged Toothless to go after her, and we shot toward her. No sooner had I landed on the deck of the ship that had shot her down, when a blast of fire hit it. I looked up, and I saw the what had caused it, and almost choked. The one who I least wanted here, was flying above ships, and destroying them. Vesta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vesta's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vesta, get out of here!" Hiccup yelled. "No!" I yelled. "Vesta, they're after you! They'll take your powers and kill you! Get out of here!" Astrid yelled. "If it means they'll kill you if I run, then forget it!" I screamed. I meant it. I would rather die knowing I had died protecting my friends, than probably live forever, knowing that they were dead because of me. "There she is, men! Shoot her until she's down, and do not stop until she is!" I heard a familiar voice say. And not good familiar, BAD familiar. I went toward the voice, and found a man that probably the source of it. He was a big, sturdy man, with green leather armour, and shoulder pads made of some kind of bone. He was bald, with ice blue eyes that could freeze, and he held two jagged swords in his hands. "Daughter Of The Sun, surrender, and we might let your friends live." He bargained. "Never!" I yelled. "Very well." He said with a smirk. "I thought you would be smarter than that." "I'm smart enough to know that you're lying, and we can definitely beat you." I retorted.(BURN!) "Oh, I don't think you can." Another voice said. A man appeared beside the one I was talking to. He was a man with patches of orange hair, an orange goatee, and hard, green eyes. His armour was made of gronkel iron, with the head of a skrill melted to the chestplate. "Okay, who are you?" I asked. "Riccar is the one on the left, and the one on the right is Dagger. They were ones who were at the flame island." Hiccup explained next to me. "Next question, why would you bargain with me? What do you need me for?" I asked. "Really? Okay, we'll tell you. We're going to take your powers, and destroy every living dragon. As for the first question, we're not actually bargaining with you, we're telling you to surrender, and your friends die either way! Exciting, isn't it!" Dagger answered. "No, it's not." I said. Just then an arrow came out of nowhere, and I dodged it. "You're not bringing me down that easily." I mocked. I turned into a flame mare and roared. A volley of arrows came at me and Hiccup. We dodged easily. I blew flames at the attackers, sending men overboard. I spotted Astrid and Fishlegs blasting ships, and Snotlout insulting the men about their aim while dodging nets and arrows. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, as usual, were exploding ships. Hiccup was beside me, blasting the ship with Dagger and Riccar. Even with everything we were doing, it hardly made a dent in the large armada of at least two dozen ships. "Vesta, you need to get out of here! They'll kill you!" Hiccup yelled, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Obviously, he couldn't. _No! I'm not leaving you! I would rather_ _die knowing I had protected my friends, than live forever knowing you're dead because of me!_ I yelled over the raging battle. "Please, Vesta, go and live. You need to be with your father." He pleaded. _No, I don't, Hiccup._ I said. Just then, nets, arrows, and boulders came flying in our direction. Hiccup successfully dodged it all, but I was not so lucky. A boulder hit me, and I went down, unable to change form. I heard Hiccup call my name, then everything went fuzzy, and I passed out.


	8. I Almost Die! Hooray! Not

I woke up on a hard, wood floor. I sat up, and looked around. I was in another cell. I raised my hand, and shot flames at the bars. They didn't melt. I was in another flameproof cell. Hooray. I heard footsteps, and turned. I saw Dagger and four other men at the entrance. "Well, it's about time you woke up!" He snarled. "Why am I here?" I growled. "Haven't we already told you? We're going to take your powers!" "What if I cannot?" I asked. "Then you have to serve us." He growled. "And if I refuse?" "We kill you." He answered with a slight gleam in his eyes. "Where are Hiccup and the others?" I demanded. "Oh, they ran away. Seems like they don't like you anymore." He answered with a smirk. _No, he couldn't have just left me alone._ I thought. "You're lying." I growled. "Really, I saw him do it myself. Honestly, I'm not surprised." Dagger said. He walked in, and tried to grab me. I moved away and turned into a flame mare. "You're coming with me, dragon or not." He growled. _Touch me, and see what happens, foolish mortal._ I warned. "Was that-" _Again, yes it me!_ I yelled, annoyed. "Still, you're coming with me." Dagger said. _No, I'm not._ "Yes, you are." he said. _Try me._ I challenged. Dagger snapped his fingers, and his men came at me, spears raised. I blew fire, and they backed off. _Really?_ I mocked. "Guess I'll do this myself." Dagger growled, hefting his axe. I raised my head, and glared at him. _I will not cooperate. Even for my life._ I meant it. I would _not_ cooperate. As long as Hiccup and the others were away, this psycho man would not find them. When he came at me, I growled. He swung, I dodged. As we went on, I grew weak from using my powers to often, and soon I began to sweat. "Oh, is the Daughter Of The Sun sweating? Is that even possible?" Dagger puzzled, looking at his men. One of them shrugged. Dagger came at me again, and I gave one, final blow, and collapsed, exhausted. I turned into a human, and lay in a dazed heap. Two of Dagger's men came and picked me up by the arms, and took me to the room where Dagger and Riccar would question me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It tore my heart to leave Vesta and come up with a plan to rescue her, while we were at the island where we first saw her. "What are we gonna do? How are we going to get Vesta out of there?" I said. "Well, I say we charge in, dragons blazing, grab her, and get out!" Snotlout offered. "That would get us killed, Snotlout." I pointed out. "Well, you have a better idea, Hiccup?" He asked. "Actually, I do." I said. "Okay, so here's the plan…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vesta's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The men that held me slammed me into a chair and chuckled. "Now now, be nice, gentlemen. She is our guest." Said the man in the chair. He had black hair greased back to his head, brown eyes, and armour made of dragon skin. "Who are you?" I demanded. "That is none of your concern, my dear. I need you to give me something. If you cannot, then you shall do something for me, in return for your life." He said. "I won't do anything for you. I cannot give you my powers, and even if I could, I would never give them to you." I growled. The man sighed. "I thought you were smarter than that, but no matter." He nodded to his men, and they roughly took my arms, and carried me back to my cell.

They threw me down on the ground. "Where are you guys?" I whispered.

As the days went on, the three men grew impatient, and decided to kill me. Was I scared? No. I bet you're thinking, _How are you not panicking? You're gonna die and you're perfectly fine with it!_ Actually, I'm not fine with it. _But_ I have a plan. Although I _might_ kill myself doing it… But, hey, what do I have to lose! Your thinking, _Oh let's see, your life, your chance to be with your father, your FRIENDS!_ Yes, but at least it will get rid of these _horrible_ men and my friends will be safe.

I heard footsteps, and turned to see Dagger walking toward my cell with an crazy,evil look in his eyes, as always. I immediately knew why he was here. I stood, knowing there was no chance fighting him. His men grabbed me, and dragged out of my cell.

We went to the top deck, and I saw Riccar with a murderous look in his eyes, as usual. But this time, they held more of the murderous look than usual. He was probably the one responsible for killing me. Next to him I saw the man that had always questioned me, his hands behind his back.

"Finally, our guest of honor has arrived." He said, spreading his hands. _Stay calm._ I told myself. "Now, I know you told us that could not _give_ us your powers, but I found another way." He smirked. "If you are killed, the one who kills you will get your powers." If you are thinking I did not know that, you are wrong. I just didn't want to tell him that.

The men holding me dragged me to the center and threw to the ground. _Don't have to be so rude._ I thought. "Since Riccar is the one who has the most combat experience, and the one who I can trust the most…" he looked at Dagger, and continued. "He is the one who shall receive your powers." "And I'll enjoy it." Riccar snarled. He hefted his sword, and walked over. I braced myself as he raised his sword for the kill. As he brought down the sword, he was blasted, and the sword clattered to the ground. My head darted to where the blast came from, and I almost choked on my breath. Because who I saw, was Hiccup and the others racing toward the ship.

I could _not_ believe it! I grinned, and made my move. I blasted my captors, and flew over to Hiccup and the others. "I didn't think you would come!" I cried. "You kidding? Coarse we would!" Hiccup yelled. "I had a plan though!" I said. "And what was it?" Astrid asked. "You don't want to know!" I replied. "Okay-duck!" Hiccup warned. We dodged a volley of arrows. 'We got to get out of here!" Hiccup yelled. "Yeah, but they're just gonna keep coming back for me." I pointed out. "Yeah, but what choice do we have?" Astrid asked. "I don't like it, but I think I might still have to do my plan." I said. "And what exactly is it?" Hiccup asked. "You're not gonna like it, but I have to release my powers...and die."


	9. I Hate Goodbyes

**FINALLY! Last chapter. I have spent almost a month making this, so I hope you enjoy! please review!**

"Yeah, we don't have a choice." Hiccup said. "Hiccup, I _have_ to." I protested. "No, I won't let you!" He said. "Hiccup, it's the only way. If I don't do this, they'll keep coming back!" I insisted. "No! I won't let you do it" Hiccup. "I'm not asking for permission, Hiccup. When I say now, close your eyes." I warned, and flew down to the ship that had held me captive. "Vesta no!" I heard Hiccup yell. "Hey! If you want my powers, then here they are!" I yelled. "Now!" I called. I made sure they all had their eyes closed. I released my powers, causing every person who looked to disappear, and my body fell to the ocean, lifeless.

 _My father appeared to me as radiant as ever. He grinned when he saw me. "My daughter, I am so proud of you." He said. "Have I failed you, father?" I asked. "No, you have completed the task. Although you killed yourself doing it, I shall give you another life so that you can join me. But I must warn you, there is a great price you must pay for it." He warned. "To join you father, anything." I said. "In a few years you will have to come back to this world for a few years. You will know why when it is time." Father said. I nodded, and he went on. "Now, you must go back, and I will be waiting, along with your friends. I cannot wait to see you, my sweet." "Okay, see you soon, father." I said, and he faded away._

My eyes flew open, and I saw Hiccup and everyone else looking down at me. "Vesta?You're alive!" Hiccup grasped me and gave me a hug so strong I thought he was a god. "I'm fine, my father gave me another life so I could join him." I explained. Then I remembered. "Where is he?" I asked, getting up, then regretting it. Pain shot up my leg and I went down. "Hold on, take it easy." Astrid soothed. Helping me back to my bed. "Who are you talking about?" Fishlegs asked. "My father." I said. "Uuuuuummmm." Hiccup said. I looked at him. "I'm not crazy Hiccup, he said he was going to be here." Then there was a bright light outside, and I grinned. "And there he is." In said. I flew to the door, opened it, and almost cried. "Father!" I cried. There, in the sunlight, was my father in his fire robes.

I ran up and hugged him. "Vesta, my sweet daughter Vesta." He said, and embraced me. Then the others came out, and I let go. "This is my father." I introduced. My father stepped forward, and said, "Hiccup, you have taken good care of my daughter. Thank you." "Your welcome." Hiccup said. "Father, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. You already know Hiccup." I introduced. I turned to them. "Thank you, for everything." I said, holding back tears. I mean, how could I not have tears? I was leaving my friends for who knows _how_ long! "See you." Astrid said, her voice cracking. She came came over and embraced me. "See you soon." I said. "Wait, you're coming back?" Hiccup asked. "Well, apparently I will have to come back in a few years for a while." I explained. "And I expect you will be waiting for my daughter." My dad said. "We will." Hiccup assured. He came over and gave me a hug. "Take care of yourself." He whispered in my ear. "I will." I assured. He let go, and I stepped back with my father. "Goodbye, everyone. And see you soon." I said. Then there was a bright flash, and me and my father disappeared into the cosmos.

 **Okay, hope you liked it, now I found some songs that I think go with the story, and if you want to hear the song she made up, click the third link below. If you do not like Katy Perry or Bryan Adams, I suggest you don't. also, click the fourth link for the video of when she reclaims her powers, and ignore jack, and ONLY watch the dance part. Seeya!**

/dIgT5yAMMrs  
/h7p8WArG91E  
/64ziII9sp3c?list=RD64ziII9sp3c &t=36  
/wJG38YdETBI?list=PLALs3nORPa4NDhOEKST7e4zJW_nhpy6m4&t=290


End file.
